Field
Embodiments are generally related to an application or service that adds contact information to a contact database.
Related
In general, individuals use a variety of techniques to store and manage contact information related to an individual or business. Mobile devices have the ability to provide a personal contacts database for users to store contact information. However, it is often time consuming for a user to manually enter a contact into his contacts database. Further, manual entry is susceptible to errors being included in the entered information.